Hermione's Narnian Adventure
by DaisyBobs
Summary: After their adventures involving the Philosopher's Stone the year before, Hermione Granger and her best friend Lucy Pevensie are hoping for a quiet year. However, when they are unexpectedly thrown into Narnia from Platform 9 3/4, they realise adventure may just be an unavoidable fact of life. (Beginning of both PC and CS)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. Here's another Narnia/Harry Potter crossover for this wonderful community. This involves our resident Know-It-All witch, Hermione Granger accidentally entering Narnia with her friends, the Pevensies. Of course, this has been done many times before but I wanted to put my own personal spin on it._

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** This fic is set at the beginning of Prince Caspian and the beginning of Chamber of Secrets. I know the Pevensies were younger when they went back the second time, but allow me some creative license here, please. LWW happened approximately two years before this story is set, instead of one. The Pevensies are muggleborn like Hermione (in case you wanted to know). Lucy is in Hermione's year and is friends with her, Harry and Ron, together making the Golden Quartet. Lucy is in Gryffindor along with Peter and Edmund while Susan is in Ravenclaw. I think that is all the background information necessary for now and if I remember anything else important I will add it in._

_Please review if there are any gaping holes anywhere or if there is something you need clarifying, or if you want to review for another reason. They are always greatly appreciated._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I wish I could say I was C.S. Lewis **AND** J.K. Rowling but, alas, I cannot. Such a shame._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Lucy! Lucy!" I shouted to my friend as I entered the platform. I dragged my trunk behind me as I went over to her and her siblings.  
"Hermione!" she called in response, waving me over. "It's so good to see you again!"

I smiled. I'd missed my friends over the summer, particularly because everyone from my old muggle school didn't want to meet with me again. I'd also missed being able to freely use the spells I'd learnt over the course of the last year. It had been unfortunate that I'd had to spend so long without access to the lustrous Hogwarts library.

Lucy being Lucy, she hugged me and dragged me over to the bench her family were sitting on. By some lucky mistake, we had all arrived about forty minutes before the Hogwarts Express was meant to leave and ten minutes before it would arrive. We chatted amicably as we waited for the train, recounting our holidays and anything else of interest that came up.

Ten minutes after I first arrived, I noticed the train appear around the corner before the station. Not after it was five metres into the station, I felt Lucy stand up next to me.

"OW!" she shouted. I looked at her confusedly.  
"Lucy," Susan said pointedly, clearly worried about drawing unnecessary attention. For some reason however, nobody seemed to have noticed - in fact, they acted almost as if we weren't here at all.  
"Something pinched me!" answered Lucy, equally as confused as the rest of us.  
"Oi, stop touching me!" Peter, the eldest of the Pevensies, shouted at his brother Edmund, angrily standing up too.  
"I didn't do anything!" Edmund replied.  
"What is that?" Susan questioned, as she, Edmund and I stood up too, feeling an odd pinching sensation.

"It feels like magic," Edmund said.  
"Don't be silly," I replied. "Magic doesn't act like this."  
"We should hold hands," Susan, ever the mother hen, said.  
"I'm not holding hands with _him_," Edmund argued in regards to Peter.  
"JUST DO IT!" his brother replied, grabbing Edmund's hand. We had to shout now due to the noise of the incoming Hogwarts Express.

Through the train windows, I could see tiles being ripped from the walls of the station. On the platform side, posters were being torn in half. An unusually vigorous wind whipped the hair around our faces. Slowly, a cave appeared from underneath the peeling away walls and eventually the train disappeared into what had once been a solid wall; however, it was now the opening of the cave that had materialised and showed a white-sanded beach with sapphire blue waters through the large gap. I stared with my mouth hanging open. I knew magic could do an awful lot of things but how was this possible? We hadn't apparated and we hadn't used a portkey so I was very confused as to how we were here.

In my peripheral vision I saw Lucy and Susan exchange a glance. Seconds later they were running, laughing across the sand, shedding excess clothes. Edmund and Peter quickly followed suit, leaving me standing at the cave entrance. I forced any worries and confusion from my mind and chased after the siblings.

I don't know how long we spent splashing each other in the waves. Lucy fell over in a particularly big one, ruining her clothes, but still remained laughing. Out of breath, we eventually paused, standing knee deep in water with clothes and hair dripping.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked, looking somewhere behind me.  
"Well where do you think!?" Peter respomded as if his brother was stupid.  
"Only, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

We all took this opportunity to look at the cliffs at the back of the beach.  
_What's Narnia?_ I thought to myself as we began a trek up to the ruins Edmund had noticed, collecting pieces of clothing on our way.

* * *

"So what is Narnia then? How do you know about it?" I asked as we finally entered the ruins. I apparently wasn't as fit as I had thought I was and had huffed and puffed my way up the steep incline while Lucy and her siblings acted as if it was a walk up the stairs to bed.

"Oh, it's amazing! You'll love it. Pete, Su, Ed and I stumbled across it in a wardrobe last summer about a month before school. I think I've told you that we were sent to live with a Professor while our parents sorted some things out. We were playing hide and seek one day when I found an intricately carved wardrobe to hide in," Lucy began. She went on to explain how she and her siblings had tried to find Lucy's faun friend, Mr Tumnus, who had been kidnapped by the White Witch, the evil queen of Narnia. However, their priorities had changed when Edmund unintentionally betrayed them to the Witch in exchange for Turkish delight. Peter, Susan and Lucy then walked to the Stone Table with their friends, the Beavers, to try and get Aslan to help Ed. (Aslan is a large, talking lion who I think is some sort of King, I didn't fully understand - Lucy started rambling around this point.) On the way, the siblings were stopped by Santa Claus who gave them each gifts: Peter got a sword and shield, Susan got a set of bow and arrows as well as a magic horn, and Lucy received a dagger and healing cordial. Eventually they reached Aslan's camp at the Stone Table where Peter was knighted Sir Peter Wolfsbane and Aslan's troops managed to save Edmund from the Witch. In exchange for Edmund's freedom, Aslan sacrificed himself on the Stone Table at the hands of the Witch. (He later came back to life. Somehow.) Meanwhile, Peter and Edmund went to battle with the Witch. After breaking the Witch's wand, Ed was stabbed by its broken shards and nearly died. Luckily, this was about the point where Aslan and the girls arrived. Aslan killed the Witch and Lucy healed Ed with her cordial. A few days later, the siblings were crowned as Kings and Queens of Narnia and they successfully ruled for a further fifteen years. They only returned to England after they rediscovered the wardrobe by mistake when hunting the White Stag, which can supposedly grant any wish to those who catch it.

By the time Lucy had explained everything, we were deep among the ruins. I still had more questions, but didn't have enough time to ask them before Susan tripped over something.  
"Hey, come look at this," she said, holding a gold chess knight.  
"That's mine!" Edmund exclaimed, reaching out to take it.  
"Which one?" joked Peter.  
"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" the younger brother light-heartedly retorted.  
"Then we must have lived here," Susan said, visibly confused.

"It can't be..." Lucy said quietly before running off. The rest of us followed, knowing she must have worked something out. "Imagine walls, and pillars there." she directed her siblings to stand in front of broken chunks of stone. "And a glass roof too."  
"Cair Paravel," Peter said, referring to the castle Lucy had said the siblings had lived in during their reign. "But what happened here?"

Edmund walked over to another lump of destroyed stone. He ran his fingers over it, examining it. "Catapults," he said finally. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."  
"But who would do such a thing?" Lucy asked, aghast. Nobody responded, probably still too in shock themselves.

During the silence, Peter and Edmund walked over to an overgrown wall. They pushed it sideways, revealing a hidden door. Susan and Lucy obviously knew more about the importance of this door than I did as they ran over to it in an attempt to help the boys pry open the rusted door. I walked over too but didn't help, in fear of intruding and getting in the way.

The panels of the door were soon peeled back, revealing a dark, downward tunnel. Peter ripped a strip off his school shirt and tied it to stick but when we realised what he was trying to do, Ed just gave him his muggle torch instead. Now with a source of light, we ventured down into the darkness. I stayed at the back of the group, still unsure about everything that was happening.

From in front of me, I heard Peter gasp, "It's all still here!" I saw a flash of gold before Ed's torch moved on again. What could be down here?

There weren't many steps left, so I hurried down the last few. In the final bottom chamber, treasures lined the walls. Four chests stood in front of regal looking statues around the edges of the room. A layer of dust lined the slowly crumbling stone. On a plinth in the centre of the room, a single gold plate rested, a majestic lion's face pressed into it.

The Pevensies each walked to one of the chests, opening them to reveal their lustrous contents. Both Lucy and Susan's contained large numbers of dresses, most of which seemed far too big for the girls. Edmund's chest was filled with pieces of armour, along with maps and documents detailing information about Narnia I could barely even begin to comprehend. Peter's chest had much less variety than Edmund's, although it was filled with similar objects: a few loose documents, and tunics and chainmail fir battle.

Each chest also had a crown perched atop its main contents. Lucy and Edmund's were silver and Susan and Peter's were gold. The boy's crowns had four points on them while the girl's were much more delicate, seemingly just strings of flowers. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

There were also items - weapons - in the chests that seemed to be important to the siblings, more so than any objects. Lucy was treasuring an embellished dagger and a diamond vial filled with bright red liquid. Both Peter and Edmund were handling swords: Edmund had two (one with an embellished lion pommel like Lucy's dagger and one that was much simpler) while Peter only had one, with a detailed pommel like Edmund's but with more engravings down the blade. Susan was holding an ivory quiver of arrows and a majestic bow. She was searching through her chest, having lost something.

"My horn," she said, breaking the silence. "I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."  
I knew she meant the magic horn that had been gifted to her from Father Christmas since Lucy had explained about it earlier. The items the siblings were favouring were also gifts from the man and I recognised them from Lucy's description.

I looked at Susan sympathetically from the corner I was still standing in from when I first entered the chamber. Lucy quickly changed the subject however by suggesting that we all change into more appropriate, Narnian clothes. She offered me some of her spares as we were similar sizes and we all quickly changed into the dresses and tunics from the chests. (I needed some help from Lucy as I was unused to the style of long dress.)

We then set up a small campfire outside in the ruins of the once beautiful castle and settled down for the night, having decided to search for more people in the morning.

* * *

_So this chapter 1, I hope you liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when it will be. Until then, enjoy life  
:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I'm back again. There's not much to say about this chapter really, other than that I hope you like it._

_I also wanted to say that, although I have a vague idea of what will happen as the story progresses, I still want to know what you think should happen. You never know, I may add it in somewhere. So please, remember to review if you would like._

_If I said I was either J.K. Rowling or C.S. Lewis, then I would be lying. I don't like lying, so I won't say I am._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

After waking up at an undesirably early time the next morning, we embarked on our mission to find more people. We made a quick stop back at the treasure chamber to make sure we had everything we would need before descending the steep hill we had climbed up the previous day. We wandered along the beach towards the main bulk of land we had seen from the ruins.

Unfortunately, it turned out that after years of erosion the outcrop the Cair had stood on had become separated from the mainland. As we had no boat, we had to swim to the mainland. After finding a calm, reasonably safe place to cross, we dived into the warm ocean and swam, arriving on the other side dripping wet but knowing we would soon dry out in the sun.

We continued along the beach we swam to, my friends pointing out a few remaining landmarks they could remember from their previous trip. They also told tales of their adventures during the Golden Age of their fifteen years reigning. The stories involved far off places such as Calormen and Archenland, and their descriptions reminded me of places in the Middle East. The inquisitive side of me had a strange longing to see these exotic places.

We eventually came to a lagoon, the clear water sparkling like diamonds in the sun. The five friends stopped when they noticed a boat on the water, holding two people and a dwarf. The people were armoured and holding the dwarf by his bound arms and legs, swinging him above the water.

Assessing the situation, Susan impulsively pulled out her bow and an arrow.  
"Drop him!" she shouted, drawing their attention to us. The men panicked and did indeed drop the dwarf, but not into the boat as Susan had intended, but into the water instead. The men then jumped into the water too, preferring to face the clear depths to Susan's arrows.

With surprisingly quick reactions, Peter and Edmund dove into towards the boat and dwarf. Peter rescued the dwarf, while Edmund pulled the boat ashore. Susan, Lucy and I ran over to them, Lucy unsheathing her dagger. She dropped to her knees and cut the dwarf's binds, allowing him to untie his gag and splutter out some water.

"'Drop him?'" he shouted at us angrily. "Is that the best you could come up with?"  
"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan protested weakly.  
"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," the dwarf continued, ignoring Susan.

Edmund decided this was a good time to enter the conversation, "Why were they trying to drown you anyway?"  
Having calmed down slightly, the dwarf replied, "They're Telmarines, what do you expect."

Everyone else seemed as confused as I was, but they did at least seem to recognise the name.  
"Telmarines," Edmund broke the momentary silence, "In Narnia?"  
"Where have you been for last few hundred years?" the dwarf replied gruffly.  
"It's a bit of a long story, really," Lucy said, the hint of a laugh in her voice.

The dwarf looked at us. He stared at the Pevensies one by one, not paying much attention to me.  
"Beards and bedsteads," he said, shocked. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"  
Peter stepped forward, his arm out, arrogantly introducing himself with his main title 'High King Peter the Magnificent'. Susan light-heartedly pointed out his mistake with which the dwarf agreed.

Attention then unfortunately turned from the Pevensies to me.  
"And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" he enquired.  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm their friend. Pleased to meet you." I desperately hoped I wasn't being too formal.

He looked slightly unsatisfied with this answer, but Lucy tactfully changed the subject, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't believe we know who you are."  
The dwarf turned to my best friend, "My name's Trumpkin, your majesty. I was sent to come looking for you by Prince Caspian, but got caught up with those nuisances that call themselves Telmarines instead."

"Prince Caspian?" Edmund asked. "Who's he?"  
Trumpkin sighed, "Let me explain on the way."

We used the Telmarines' boat to get to Aslan's How, Prince Caspian's current headquarters. As we travelled, Trumpkin explained how only a few years after the Pevensies and subsequently Aslan had 'abandoned' Narnia, the Telmarines had invaded the vulnerable country. The native Narnians had been all but eradicated, assumed extinct by the invaders. The Telmarines had continued to rule for the next 1300 years; however, they never entered the forests due to superstition, allowing the Narnians to regain numbers in secret. It was only a few days ago, when Prince Caspian, fleeing from his tyrannical uncle, had stumbled across the small civilisation. The young Prince was now helping the Narnians prepare for a battle against his uncle, trying to reclaim the Narnians' lost land.

We eventually reached our landing destination and hopped out of the boat. We commenced the walk to the How, following the river (and Peter's questionable guidance) upstream. Peter insisted there would be an easy spot to cross the river at the waterfall and despite Trumpkin's protests, we followed.

As we got closer, we quickly realised that what may have once been a good crossing point, was no longer suitable. Years of erosion had formed a steep gorge, with a shallow but still fast flowing river two hundred metres below. Now knowing Trumpkin's advice had been well-founded, we agreed to retrace our steps and try to cross lower down.

As we made to leave the clearing we were standing in, Lucy gave a sudden, excited shout, "Aslan! Over there, Aslan's over there!"  
We all turned around, looking for the lion, but none of us could see him.  
"No one's there, Lu," Peter said, trying not to be too harsh on his sister.  
"But he's right-" Lucy turned back around too. "There."

Except, he wasn't there, and whatever Lucy had seen had disappeared.  
"Well, I believe Lucy," Edmund said confidently. "The last time I didn't, we all paid for it."  
There was a slight pause and Susan looked between her siblings.  
"Personally, I agree with Peter. Nothing's there, Lu," she said.  
Everyone then looked at me, obviously expecting an opinion, "Well, I didn't see Aslan, but that doesn't mean he wasn't there."  
Lucy shot me an appreciative look.

We all then looked at Trumpkin, again expecting an opinion.  
"I ain't gonna see some figment of a little girl's imagination," he said, a little too harshly, but Peter and Susan nodded in response.  
Lucy, exasperated, looked back at where Aslan had been, "But he really was there."

* * *

**_Respon_****_ses to Reviews:_**

_**isagrecia  
**__Thanks for the support. I haven't fully outlined the plot yet, but it is likely the boys won't appear in this story, unfortunately._

_**Jyotsanaa  
**__Again, thanks for the support. I do have an idea of how Hermione will fit into the story, but it may change yet._

* * *

_So, this is Chapter two - sorry for it being slightly shorter. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favourited; it is much appreciated. Again, I hope to update soon (no promises though). Until then, Enjoy life  
:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! Sorry it's been a while since my last update but I am still writing, don't worry. This chapter doesn't necessarily advance the plot too much, but it should help answer a few questions regarding magic in Narnian. As always, I hope you enjoy._

_Unsurprisingly, I am still not J.K. Rowling or C.S. Lewis._

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

After following Trumpkin back down the river, we eventually arrived at the ford of Beruna. However, it was not how any of us were expecting: thousands of chain-mailed Telmarines swarmed over the flat banks of the river. In a scarily regimented fashion, they lugged logs over the river, clearly building a bridge. What for, I wasn't yet sure.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all," Susan hissed angrily at Peter, still not forgiving him for his earlier arrogance.  
"How was I to know the Telmarines would be here?" Peter replied, also angrily.  
"Maybe we should go back up the river and check for other places to cross?" I suggested, trying to release the tension.  
"We can try and cross where I saw Aslan!" Lucy said excitedly.  
"Oh, not this again..." Peter sighed.  
"It is the best option we've got," Edmund said diplomatically.

All with varying degrees of effort, we sneaked away from the ford, back up the river. This had been a very long day.

* * *

By the time we reached the top of the gorge again, I could tell darkness would soon fall upon us. As it was, the light was beginning to dim, especially under the thick tree cover and we were all desperate to reach the other side so we could find somewhere to sleep the night.

"So where do you think you saw Aslan again, Lu?" Peter asked, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"I don't think I saw him, I did see him," Lucy responded. "I wish you would all stop trying to act like grownups!"

From beside me, I heard Trumpkin whisper under his breath, "I _am_ a grownup."  
Nobody except me heard him though and I put my hand against my mouth to stifle my laughter.

I returned my attention to the main conversation, and heard Lucy continue her explanation.  
"He was right over -" she broke off mid-sentence, as the ground beneath her collapsed.

I heard my scream join the others' as we watched Lucy fall. Aware of the unstable ground, I darted forward slightly, wanting to check she - by some miracle - was alright.

Before I got to the edge though, I heard her finish her sentence, "- here!"  
I peered over the grassy tufts and saw my best friend smiling up at me from a small ledge. I released a sigh of relief I didn't realise I had been holding.

We all agreed that this was our best route to cross the gorge, as there was now a clear path to the bottom and up the other side. Lucy went first, closely followed by me. Peter and Edmund stayed in the middle of the group 'to help us girls'.

After a few close calls, we finally made it to the bottom. There were luckily several flat rocks poking above the water level that we could use as stepping stones, allowing our feet to stay reasonably dry.

By the time we reached the other side of the gorge, we were all tired, hungry and in desperate need of some rest. After walking for a few minutes, we found a clearing and helped gather firewood for a small campsite. Using up the last of the food we had brought from Cair Paravel, we ate a meagre dinner before finally succumbing to the sleep that our bodies had been begging for for hours.

However, sleep took longer to come to me than I was anticipating, and from the occasional grunt or shifting from Lucy next to me, I gathered she was struggling too.  
"Lucy," I whispered at her. "Are you asleep?"  
A moment of time passed before a quiet, "No," came in response.

Another pause elapsed as we both tried to think of a further the conversation. Lucy came up with an idea first.  
"So, how are you finding Narnia so far?" she said.  
"Although I haven't seen much of it," I replied. "It seems rather lovely. It does seem to have suffered several hundred years of bad fortune though."  
"Yes, definitely," Lucy said. "I only wish we had been around when the Telmarines invaded, then we might have been able to change the course of events."  
"You probably would've. With your magic to help you, you surely would have had the upper hand," I said.

I didn't get a reply. I started worrying that I had maybe said something wrong and stepped over an unsaid social line. Then, what felt like hours later, I got a response.  
"Actually, I don't think we ever used magic when in Narnia last time," Lucy said.  
"Oh?" I said, wanting her to explain further.  
"I didn't have a wand at that point, being the only one not yet having started Hogwarts and our letters not yet having arrived. So it never occurred to me to use magic, as I couldn't, not properly. Then, when everyone else arrived, I think they were aware of the ban on underage magic. Even if we were in a different world, it wasn't worth risking. Then, we were flung head-first into the action and we never even thought of using magic, especially not with the prospect of our new and exciting gifts from Father Christmas to use. By the time the battle was over, England was quickly drifting to the back of our minds and we soon forgot about our magic almost entirely." Lucy explained.

"That makes sense," I replied. "Do you think now would be a good time to test it out?"  
Lucy looked at me, "Why not? Seems as good a time as any."

I pulled out my wand and quickly skimmed through my mental library of possible spells to perform.  
Deciding the simple spell for fire would be good, as it would also relight our campfire from earlier, I uttered the incantation, "_Incendio_"

A small burst of flames sputtered out from the tip of my wand and only just managed to set the still smouldering logs alight. I looked and Lucy; that spell should have been much stronger. I asked her to have a go, and the same phenomenon occurred for her.

"It feels like something is supressing my magic," she said. "Like that feeling you get when it's really hot and therefore becomes hard to breathe."

We both agreed that something wasn't quite right, but after the conversation kept being broken up by us yawning, we decided to discuss it further the next day.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a tiredness seeping through every inch of me. I mostly attributed this to the late night conversation I'd had with Lucy the night before. I also noticed an absence of heat next to me which I swore had been there when I fell asleep. Turning over, I saw Lucy had disappeared, and sat bolt upright in shock.

Looking around, I also realised Peter was missing too. This fact lessened my immediate worry slightly, as the two were probably out looking for food or other supplies together, but that didn't stop me from waking Susan next to me.

Within the next few minutes, Edmund and Trumpkin had also been awoken and we were trudging through the woods in search of our missing party members.

Hearing voices and swords clashing nearby, we headed towards the source of the noise. Coming up from behind a small hill, we saw Peter and another man fighting, with Lucy standing by watching. Judging from the fact that Peter was clutching a stone tightly in his raised arm, I guessed we had arrived just in time.  
"Peter!" Susan called put sharply.  
The man whom Peter had been fighting looked down at Peter's sword in his hand and obviously making the same connection Trumpkin had yesterday, said, "High King Peter."

A short exchange occurred between the two, from which I learned that this man was Prince Caspian and that he had only recently pillaged the Telmarines if weapons for the Narnians to use in the upcoming battle.

Not wanting to waste any time, Prince Caspian soon urged us to head back to the safe hold he had found for the Narnians, where a more thorough exchange of details could happen.

* * *

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**_Yoot  
_**_Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

**_Guest  
_**_Thanks for the review! Yes, most of this will be based off the movies (CoN and HP) as I can remember them better than I can the books. I like your idea of the hag escaping and it may work with the current idea I have for the plot. Although I don't quite get the Star Wars reference (sorry), I understand the point you are trying to make and will take it into consideration as I continue to write the story._

**_alexaguamenti  
_**_Thanks for the review! Yes, most of this will be based off the movies (CoN and HP) as I can remember them better than I can the books. I like your idea of the hag escaping and it may work with the current idea I have for the plot. Although I don't quite get the Star Wars reference (sorry), I understand the point you are trying to make and will take it into consideration as I continue to write the story._

**_atochiss  
_**_Thanks_

* * *

_So, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, thank you to the people who followed, favourited and reviewed this story, they definitely keep me motivated and show me that you do want more. Until next time, enjoy life  
__:)_


End file.
